


Turning Saints into the Sea

by amihanicole



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amihanicole/pseuds/amihanicole
Summary: When Wells moved to town, Bellamy thought he was prepared for some jealousy from his girlfriend’s best friend. Spoiler alert: he wasn’t.





	Turning Saints into the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! It has ben a while and I am rusty, so if there are many mistakes please just lemme know and I'll work on it!

Bellamy isn’t the jealous type, and from what he’s heard of Clarke’s best friend, he had assumed Wells wasn’t either. He’s spoken to him a couple of times when he was around during their regular Skype sessions. The guy was cool. So Bellamy wasn’t anxious when Clarke told him that Wells was finally coming back from his stint with Médecins Sans Frontières, not exactly. But he wouldn’t have been surprised if there was some awkwardness between himself and Wells, at least at first. The guy did use to occupy the position of his girlfriend’s Favourite Male-identified Person.

Clarke had picked Wells up a couple of hours ago from the airport and is on her way to bring him over to meet Bellamy and the rest of their friends at their favourite bar.

“Lincoln’s running late,” Octavia announces as she plops down at their booth. “He had to help Maya with a minor crisis at the gallery. But he’ll catch up. Don’t worry, Bell. We’re all going to be here for you.”

Bellamy raises his eyebrows. “Why would I be worried?”

“Oh come on, Blake,” Raven smirks. “You’re totally overthinking this. You’re meeting her best friend for the first time since you started dating a whole year ago. You’ve come up with a million reasons to get worried he won’t like you.”

Monty’s eyes widen as he sits up excitedly, dislodging his boyfriend’s arms from around him. Miller just looks amused. “No one’s given you the shovel talk! I would have given you the shovel talk, but your muscles are way more threatening than mine. And so are Clarke’s. But Wells is pretty buff. I bet he’d totally give you the shovel talk!”

Bellamy groans. He hadn’t wanted to think about that. He was actively avoiding thinking about that particular possibility.

“First,” Bellamy says after a long pull of his beer, “the shovel talk is a little misogynistic. I raised you better than that. Secondly, Raven already threatened me with physical harm way back when she set us up.”

It was true. A year ago, when Clarke moved back to town post-graduation to work at the gallery where Lincoln was also employed, she had reclaimed Raven as her friend. They had a weird history involving a shared douchebag boyfriend in high school, but emerged from the ordeal as comrades-in-arms. Their friendship was prone to blow-ups, but their loyalty to each other was unshakable.

 After a while, Raven started bringing her along to group gatherings. Monty went to high school with them, but the Blakes had moved to town only a couple of years prior. The pull was instantaneous, but they had gotten off on the wrong foot. They eventually became friends after prodding from Raven. And when they had taken too long dancing around each other, it was Raven who got them to get their heads out of their asses, but not without detailing to Bellamy the very painful ways he could murder him if he made Clarke cry.

Raven shakes her head. “Not the same. I threatened both of you idiots with physical harm. It has to come from a biased party. Plus, Octavia gave her a real shovel talk. So you guys should be even. I hope Wells gives you the talk.”

 Turning to his sister, Bellamy is incredulous when he asks, “you threatened Clarke?”

“You guys had only started dating, and you were falling too hard and too fast. I don’t know, she seemed so put together, I wasn’t sure she was gonna stick around,” Octavia explains with a shrug. “But we talked afterwards, and I’m glad we did that. We cleared things up. Now I like her. But I’ll always be on your side, no matter what. It’s probably the same with this guy. You said they were practically siblings, right?”

“Basically,” Clarke agrees. She’s snuck up behind them, ginning, with a tall guy with a bright, amused smile trailing behind her. Fuck. Monty was right. Wells is _buff._ “But if I had lost out on all the good genes.”

 “Not true. She’s got those baby blues that got her out of trouble in school all the time,” Wells laughs. His smile turns soft when he turns to Raven, reaching out a hand to help her stand. She wraps him in a hug, and his grins into her hair.  “Hey, Reyes. Been a while.”

“Too long, asshole,” Raven frowns, punching him in the arm. “I haven’t seen you since high school. You left the disaster in my hands!”

“If you’re done insulting me,” Clarke rolls her eyes, “I’d like to introduce Wells? You know Monty!”

Monty grins at him and raises his beer. “Hey, bud.”

“The scowly one is Nathan Miller, Monty’s boyfriend. “Hey, man,” Miller reaches over to shake his hand.

“Octavia,” O greets him, always the sociable one. “Nice to meet you!”

“Hey guys,” Wells smiles, and trains his eyes on Bellamy. “And here’s Bellamy. Good to finally meet you in person, man.”

Bellamy is squished between Raven and Octavia, so he can’t really stand. He shakes Wells’ hand from his seat. The guy’s so tall. “Glad to finally have you here,” he manages to say. “Clarke’s missed you.”

“I’m sure she was doing fine,” Wells grins. “I wasn’t worried, she had you.”

After that, it gets easier to relax. Wells is funny, and kind, and it helps that he was a giant nerd, too. He fits into the group seamlessly, bringing a quiet, steady warmth. They drink and talk, and laugh with each other. He and Wells get utterly destroyed by Octavia and Raven at the bar’s beer pong table while Clarke heckles Monty and Miller’s dart contest where Monty says that he can win by pure physics. Bellamy feels light. It’s been a while since he was able to go out with most of his friends, with him finishing up revising his IB students’ for their exams and getting them to calm down enough to actually take the exam.

 It was really good to see Clarke with her best friend, too. He loved Clarke, this wild, passionate storm of a girl. Together, Clarke and he could conquer whatever lay ahead. But Wells brought her to the ground, steadied her when she got too excited with her stories, slowed her down before she got into a fight with skeevy strangers. Meanwhile, she pulled him up to dance and laugh and lightened him up. He was the calm earth to her stormy skies. He wasn’t jealous of that. He knows that his bond with his sister is something not even Clarke could replace, either.

Thoroughly defeated, he and Wells are tasked to fetch the next round while Raven and Octavia decide to move on to darts themselves.

“So,” Bellamy begins, while the bartender fixes their drinks. “do you think you’re going to stay in Arkadia?”

Wells smiles and leans back against the bar. “Yeah, I think so. I’ve always liked this tiny city, and the hospital has a great pediatrics program,” he says, looking back at the group, “and I really think I cpuld have a family here, you know?”

Bellamy looks at them too, goofy and noisy and _his_. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

By the time the bartender fixes up the order and they get back to the group, Miller and Monty are mostly having a darts-based flirtation and Raven and Octavia shit-talking up a storm. Lincoln has also arrived and watching their friends with amusement from the booth, Clarke leaning on his shoulder with a fond look on her face. Bellamy leads them back to the booth, he’d very much rather not involve himself with whatever is going on out there. Plus he realizes he hasn’t gotten to kiss his girlfriend all night. He takes the seat on the other side of Clarke, and she leans on him instead.

“Hey, babe,” he greets as he ducks down for a kiss, soft and warm.

“Hey, you,” she smiles against his lips. She turns to Wells who has sat across them. “Lincoln, this is Wells, my best friend in the entire world. Wells, Lincoln Woods is my oasis of sanity in the madness of our friends and also my superhero co-worker. He’s also Octavia’s fiancé.”

Lincoln extends his hand to Wells. “Hello, it’s good to finally meet you. Clarke here has a lot of stories about you.”

Bellamy’s not sure if it’s just the light, but Wells’ smile seems stiff. “Hey, I’ve also heard a lot about you. Clarke adores you.”

Clarke nods from his shoulder. “All my favourite boys in one table,” she sighs happily. “Well, one bar. Those two don’t seem to have any plans on coming back any time soon.”

Bellamy snorts. “Good save, princess. Miller would have had a fit if he heard you excluding him from your favourites. He would have threatened to get your friendship tattoo removed.”

Clarke laughs brightly, but Wells’s brows furrows. “Friendship tattoo?”

She grins, flashing him the arrow on the inside of her pinky. “Drunk Clarke makes the best decisions.”

Lincoln shakes his head from beside her. “The only reason you’re still alive is because Bellamy and I are here most of the time when you’re inebriated. The one time we entrust you with Miller, and you guys end up getting matching tattoos.”

“I resent that,” Clarke declares. “We were declaring our undying love for each other.”

Wells gives her an unimpressed arch of his brow.

“Okay, okay. I would be dead without Lincoln and Bellamy supervising me when I get drunk. It doesn’t happen that often though! We take turns in getting drunk, so at least two of us would be able to get the drunkards home.”

“Yup,” Lincoln agrees, grabbing a swig of Clarke’s cider, ruffling her hair affectionately afterwards. “Our Clarke here’s pretty responsible. Most of the time.”

Bellamy supposes Wells must be tired. He did fly overseas just a few hours ago. That’s what he tells himself when the other man’s open smile seems withdrawn when he flatly says, “that’s our Clarke.” Clarke notices it too, because when Lincoln excuses himself to get his own drink and go join his fiancée, she peers at Wells, frowning.

“Hey,” she says, eyes scanning over at him with concern. “Let us know want us to go drive you to your hotel already? You must be exhausted.”

Wells shakes his head, as if clearing a fog. “Yeah,” he nods gratefully, “yeah, I’d really appreciate that.

Clarke smiles, “sorry, I forgot how exhausted you were. I just really wanted to show you off.”

Wells reaches for her hand. “I had fun, your friends are great.”

She leans back against Bellamy. He glances down at her in time to see a slow, soft smile bloom on her face. “They really are.”

Bellamy laughs. “Come on, Princess, before Wells passes out. I’m not sure I can carry those muscles home.”

They laugh too. “Yeah, let’s get you home.”

After bidding their friends goodbye, they drive Wells home, and even if he does seem tired, he seems less shuttered off. They drop him off at the hotel and make him promise to join them for lunch. He refused to come over for breakfast. He did have a perfectly good hotel buffet. No sane person ought to let that go to waste.

“I can see why you were best friends with him as a kid,” Bellamy tells her on the way to their place. He moved into her condo a few months ago. It’s closer to the school, nicer, and her cat likes to curl around him when he’s watching the TV. He’s got a pretty good life.

“Yeah?” Clarke asks. “Why’s that?”

“You hadn’t met Lincoln yet,” he smirks when her eyebrows raise, glancing at him from the driver’s seat. “You needed someone to ground you. You really would have died without him.”

Clarke gasps. “I resent that!”

“Do you deny it?”

“No,” she grits out. “I hate you.”

He laughs and reaches out to rub her shoulders. “I love you so much, Griffin,” he says with a little more earnesty and less sarcasm than he was going for. He can’t help it.

“Yeah, yeah” she says fondly. “Whatever you say.”

“But seriously, Miller enables you, Monty can’t resist your wheedling, and Raven will only yell at you _after_ your schemes because she finds it amusing to watch you.”

“And you will always scheme with me,” she reminds him. “And I will always scheme with you.”

“And that’s why you needed Wells, and eventually Lincoln.”

Clarke and Lincoln had bonded easily. He was her fastest friend when she moved back in town, besides Monty and Raven. He was a little jealous during those early days not because there were any inklings of romance between the two, but because of how easily Lincoln befriended that prickly blonde.

“About that,” Clarke interrupts his thoughts, “didn’t you think Wells was acting a little funny around Lincoln?”

“Huh,” he says, “I just though he was tired.”

“At first, I thought that too, but he was fine in the car,” Clarke says. “I bet he was jealous.”

“Jealous,” he echoes.

“Yeah,” she nods like she’s figured it all out, grinning. “That’s it. He was jealous of Lincoln. What an idiot.”

Bellamy gets a funny feeling at the pit of his stomach, like something isn’t right. This feeling persists all the way through lunchtime the next day.

“Why aren’t you jealous of me?” he blurts out to Wells when Clarke gets up to get dessert.

Wells blinks, and sets his glass down. “What?”

Bellamy winces. He hadn’t planned this out. “Clarke thinks you’re jealous of Lincoln.”

“She noticed that?” Wells groans.

“Yeah, man,” Bellamy pats him. “You were kinda obvious to Clarke.”

“Fuck, I’ll have to apologize to Lincoln,” he sighs. “I thought I was being cool.”

“Nah,” Bellamy smiles. “Lincoln’s fine, he probably chalked the minor weirdness up to jetlag. He’s really nice.”

“Yeah, that’s what worried me,” Wells admits sheepishly. “He seems really good for Clarke. What if I’ve been away too long? What if I don’t really occupy the role I used to anymore? What if she doesn’t need me anymore?”

“I don’t think you have to be worried about that,” Bellamy says. “Clarke loves you for you. She may not need you, but she loves you. And honestly, that’s better. You’re grown  ups now. You guys don’t need to be codependent to love each other. That stuff with Lincoln last night, we were just teasing each other. Clarke, she doesn’t need anyone. No one in the group does. But we stick together cause we love each other.”

Wells smiles. “Thanks, Bellamy.”

“Yeah man,” He smiles back. He feels like an idiot, but since he already made a fool of himself, might as well go all out, right? “But seriously, Lincoln? Not me?”

 Wells laughs. “Yeah, no. You’re an enabler of her stupid plans, I can tell. I’m not worried about you.”

“You wound me,” Bellamy says.

“Seriously, though,” Wells cocks his head to the side. “I’m glad Clarke has you. You don’t just let her shine, you shine with her. And she loves you. You don’t need my approval, but you’ve got it, okay?”

Bellamy ducks his head down. “Okay.”

“Oh good,” the boys jerk up at the sound of her voice. Clarke rolls her eyes. She’s leaning against the kitchen threshold toying with the platter of her cupcakes. “If you’re done being idiots, we can have dessert.”

“Yeah,” Wells laughs. “We’re done being idiots.”

“Speak for yourself,” Bellamy counters. “I’m never done.”

Clarke sits down and digs into her cupcake. “I figured as much,” she says, grinning. “We can all be idiots together.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm amihanmayari on tumblr!


End file.
